Faith In Me
by Beckon
Summary: Their love was founded on the battlefields. R


**A/N: Another Ike/Elincia story that was long overdue. **

"Why is it that we only meet one another when the countries are at war?"

Ike turned at the question and watched as the green-haired Queen joined him to his right. The evening sun set its dying rays to sparkle and gleam across her polished armor; highlighting the small jewels that were embedded into her uniform. Her Emerald-green hair was pulled back and adorned with a small crown that nearly disappeared beneath her thick locks.

"Because our relationship was built on battlefields and campsites."

Elincia chuckled lightly and looked down over the small-stone balcony ledge; the treetops were almost parallel with their feet while a glimpse of the setting sun was right at eye-level. "And I suppose when this war ends, so will we. Without those battlefields and campsites...we are nothing."

His hand lifted from the cold railing and placed itself over her own; gently squeezing her hand as her fingers slid between his own. "I wouldn't say that."

"Then what would you say?" she questioned; turning her golden eyes towards his own.

"Well, I suppose I could start with saying that if the people are more worried with the man who is courting their Queen rather than the aftermath of this war, then there is a priority failure somewhere." Ike answered; taking both her hands this time as he turned his body to face her. "Just as well, I can assure you that the people of Gallia will not care; the people of Crimea will not care; the people of Daein will not care; and the people of Begnion would have too much to worry for than to care about us. After all, it was just the people of the court that gave a huge fuss about it, correct?"

Her pale lips lifted into a soft smile at his words. "The people of the court had a problem with the man who saved Crimea but I highly doubt they will have a problem with the man who defeated the Goddess. You will not only have saved Crimea, but the entire land of Tellius. Now tell me how the people of the court can argue with that?"

"They can argue that the Goddess battle has not yet arrived and I have not yet defeated her." he reminded; chuckling lightly at her speech. "In fact, I still have doubts that I will be able to defeat the Goddess herself. She made the Earth, the Beorc and the Laguz; I find it hard to imagine that I will be able to defeat such a celestial being."

She moved one hand to lightly cup his cheek. "I have faith in you. I believe that you will be able to defeat not only the Goddess but all of the wicked Senators of Begnion as well. I believe you will save Tellius and bring all the countries together once more; you will make us all equal again."

His hands cupped her cheeks as he softly kissed her forehead. "As long as you have faith in me, that is all I will need."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The bright morning sun came in great contrast to the darkened Tower that was left behind them. The abnormal, golden glow was gone and left the tower to shine in only the natural light of the sun. The small group that followed behind him were slow in pace as the effects of the battles leading up to the Goddess herself, and that battle as well, were starting to show through. His body was riddled with small injuries that had yet to be healed but didn't bother him the least bit; he just wanted to go out and meet the rest of the army to let them know everything was over now.

Everything was going to be okay.

"Eager to meet someone?" Titania questioned; walking up beside him with her horse slowly trotting behind her.

"I just want to put everything behind me at this point." Ike chuckled weakly.

She smiled lightly and rested a hand on his shoulder; lightly squeezing it. "I don't blame you. You carried the weight of every life that existed; the weight of the countries; the weight of the entire continent of Tellius; and the weight of your own life. And now...the only weight you carry is that of Ragnell and Alondite. You should be proud of yourself Ike; you're a national hero now."

"I think I like just being a Mercenary." he replied; looking up as the large city gates came before them. He paused briefly in front of them, preparing himself for whatever might be on the other side, before pushing the large doors open; listening to the large hinges creak at the motion. The stone bridge they had walked across to access the city was partly damaged along the sides but still stable enough to support them.

The large clearing just in front of the forest, the same one they had camped in the night before, was covered partly in burns with half of the vegetation gone. Some of the large trees had been stripped of limbs and slumped against one another like injured soldiers. Every now and then a slash of red would interrupt the ever-continuing sea of green that was what remained of the field. A few horses milled around nearby; nibbling on what was left of the grass and staying relatively close to one another. A small group of Pegasus gathered together underneath the shadow of the trees and remained shielded away from the sun's bright rays. The few Wyverns that belonged to the army yawned sleepily in the bright sun and nestled in for an early nap.

Almost every member of the army was seated in the grass; tired and worn out from their own fights against the Golden Army. Those who wore armor quickly ditched the heavy metal underneath the burning sun and offered their assistances to the wounded; taking careful instructions from the few mages who were left to heal the wide-range of injuries. The smallest ranged from a scuff mark to a light cut while the larger injuries were spread between stab wounds or compound fractures.

The dead silence that had covered the field was completely shattered when the two groups met; soldiers from all countries shook hands and patted one another on the back in celebration. The Goddess was defeated; Tellius was saved.

"I'm going to see if I can't find your sister." Titania spoke; smiling as she watched those who had followed them into the Tower quickly rejoin with their loved ones. Micaiah and Sothe ran to meet back with their friends; Sanaki and Tanith were greeted by Sigrun; Caineghis and Skrimir sought out Giffca, who found them first; Rafiel embraced his brother and sister, Reyson and Leanne, while Nailah stood close by watching; and Tibarn met with Janaff and Ulki.

"Alright." Ike nodded. "I'm going to walk around and make sure everything and everyone is still in one piece."

He watched as the red-haired woman turned to go on search for Mist before he looked back across the makeshift camp. So far it looked like everyone was still alive and at least mostly well; most of them looked exhausted which he couldn't blame them; it felt like his muscles were going to give in at any moment. But he wasn't going to rest till he made sure that everyone else was okay. He stopped to talk with a few people but made sure to not hold too lengthy of a conversation and continued on his way through the field.

"Ike!"

He turned at the call before catching sight of the green-haired Queen; his heart instantly skipped inside of his ribcage at the sight of her running over to him. Catching her quickly in his arms, he held tight to her for several long moments; almost too afraid to let her go.

"It's good to see that you are okay." she smiled; her golden eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"And you as well." he replied; setting her down. Aside from small tears in her uniform and a light cut on one cheek, she seemed to be in perfect health. "How did things go out here?"

"It seemed almost never-ending but we fought till the last Golden soldier dropped." Elincia nodded. "You look tired but well; I take it from your appearance here that everything is going to be fine now, correct?"

He chuckled and lightly brushed away a stray piece of hair that had fallen into her face. "As long as you are by my side, everything will be fine."


End file.
